Finding a Way Home
by Mint and Arche
Summary: After the final battle with Dhaos from the future, they must depart. This time it’s for real, just when things were starting to turn out right, the lights from Euclid's Inn began to shake violently... Could this be Dhaos' return???
1. A Mysterious Girl

Dear Readers,  
  
I would like to say the usual things, I DO NOT OWN Tales of Phantasia, I simply write this story because I wanted to and I like it. The characters and places might remain the same due to the fact that I need them for character usage! If there are some English that you do not understand, please do tell me so I can correct it a little bit. Also, if the story is boring you please forgive me. If you have any suggestions just email to: Eidolon70@hotmail.com and giving the Subject as: 'Changes in Tales of Phantasia Story' More reviews are much appreciated!! ^_^  
  
I'd better get on with the story... enjoy!!  
  
Tales of Phantasia  
  
People involved in this chapter: Cless, Mint, Klarth, Arche, Chester, Mysterious Girl  
  
Settings: After the final battle  
  
Finding a Way Home - A Mysterious Girl  
  
~ ! Future ! ~  
  
After the final battle with Dhaos, they were back in Euclid's Inn, and it was time for Cless and his group to go back to their time but during the time of finding Dhaos, a little incident happened between Chester and Arche. They built their relationship. But now, they must say their goodbyes, it was too hard for the new loving couples. At the end, they knew that they must let go.  
  
For it was fate, which had brought people together who were never meant to meet or that it was almost impossible to meet from different times, and it was fate that had created their destiny to destroy Dhaos. But perhaps fate is now over now that Dhaos was dead?  
  
"So... is this really good bye? And it's for real?" said Arche in a sad voice.  
  
"Yes, Arche." replied Chester with his head down in depression. "...I must say we have to."  
  
"....." Arche remained silence.  
  
"But why must it end this way?" shouted Arche with tears running down her face not wanting to leave. "Oh Chester! I'll never forget you." then they both hugged each other tightly.  
  
Suddenly, from the ceiling of the Inn, the lamp began to shake as a strange light began to glow which caused a blackout and dust flew everywhere around the Inn. Soon the room became dark, so dark that it was almost impossible to see anything. After a few minutes, an extra person had appeared at an Inn. The group was shocked as they thought that Dhaos had returned!  
  
"Mint, are you hurt?" coughed Cless while holding Mint in his arms from the dust.  
  
"Uh... Cless?" replied Mint with a weak voice. "Yeah, I guess I'm ok." She continued and was still unaware of what had happened around her.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!" shouted Arche at the Mysterious figure ruining her and Chester's moments with steam bursting out from her head. (anime animation)  
  
"Arche!!! Be careful!! That could be Dhaos!!" as Chester dashed towards Arche and tries to stop her from getting any closer to the Mysterious figure, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him and Arche was blushing bright red!  
  
The group was armed with weapons and ready to make an attack on the Mysterious figure when the dust cleared. Slowly the foggy dust starts to clear. More and more the Mysterious figure looked more like a benign female figure, so the group placed their weapons back but still kept their guards up not expecting an unexpected visitor...  
  
"Where... where am I?" said the Mysterious Girl in a weak and trembling voice.  
  
"Cless, I think she's harmless... and look at her, she's wounded!" cried Mint when she realized that she was about to faint on the floor.  
  
The group placed her gently on the bed, luckily they were in an Inn and they tended to her. It was lucky that Mint was a healer as well. They observed her from head to toe and she has long silvery blue hair with gold headband, gold armlet, and crystal amulet. She also wears a long blue V- shaped cloak and cloth boots. Plus she's an elf! The other thing that the group found it astounding was because Arche too was an elf.  
  
"...Arche? Do...you... know this girl?" asked Mint with surprise, "Is she related to you somehow?"  
  
"...I...do not know..." replied Arche with confusion. "But I can sense that somehow we're related."  
  
"Me too... it's like, when I saw her back then, she gave me a gentle warm feeling that we've known each other for a very long time and yet, I've never met her!" Mint sounded astonished. Cless and Chester gazed at the two girls and were in deep confusion.  
  
After the check up from Mint, she told everyone that her injuries weren't bad, but she had worn herself out too much and she needed plenty of rest to be fully recovered. Arche and Chester went to the Medicine shop to buy some herbs, Cless and Klarth went outside to get some fresh air while Mint stayed by the Mysterious Girl's side.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What's wrong Cless? You looked concerned about something..." asked Klarth calmly then turned his head to face Cless.  
  
"... No nothing, Klarth... I think I'm just too tired from the battle I guess." replied Cless solemnly.  
  
"I know you're worrying about something. Besides, you got no one else to share your secrets with..." said Klarth half-smiling trying to cheer up Cless.  
  
".... Klarth, if I need someone to talk to, I promise that this person will be you, but now, I just want to enjoy this peaceful time." Cless smiled back to make Klarth comfortable and turned back and gazed up at the starlight sky.  
  
~ ! Simultaneous Scene ! ~  
  
~ Conversation between Cless and Klarth ~  
  
"Hey Cless! It's getting a bit late, shouldn't we head back to the Inn?" Klarth questioned Cless still gazing at the stars. Klarth remained silence knowing that Cless wanted some quiet time for himself so he stayed with him. Slowly, Klarth was growing boredom and had nothing to do so he started talking to himself, "Hmm... I wonder what Arche and Chester is doing now? What's taking them so long just to get some Mixed Gummies?" he then continued, "Nah... they probably went on a date since they don't have much 'time' spending together, I guess it's a good thing." He laughed to himself.  
  
"Klarth? I've been thinking..." Cless finally spoke. "Do you think that Dhaos is really dead? I mean... we've fought him three times!" He turned to Klarth and paused then continued with confusion, "We fought him from the past, to present and finally... the future."  
  
"Huh?! I'd never really thought about that. But who cares, we all know that Dhaos is dead right? So that's that." Klarth scratched his head not expecting a complicated question as he continued trying to comfort Cless, "You must be fighting too many battles mate! Com'n let's just head back, I'm sure that if you don't get back in time. hehe... 'somebody' will be worried."  
  
"Hmm...?" sighed Cless, "I guess you're right. Com'n let's go."  
  
~ Conversation between Arche and Chester ~  
  
Arche and Chester came to the Pharmacy and walked up to the counter, "Uh... excuse me? I would like to buy a..." said Arche putting her hand over the head and turned to Chester with a questioned look saying, "Chester, I forgot what we came here for!"  
  
"Grrr..." growled Chester with a grumpy look, "It's Mixed Gummy! Mixed Gummy! You've been asking me that ever since we left the Inn!"  
  
"Ok ok! Geez... just calm down Chester, I was just making sure that's all!" freaked Arche then turned to the lady at the counter who was also stunned by Chester's behaviour. "I want to buy a Mixed Gummy please."  
  
"Just one Mixed Gummy?" questioned the lady then Arche changed her mind and put five fingers up. "So five is it?" the lady asked again and Arche nodded. "That'll be 25000 Gald thanks!" The lady greeted them goodbye.  
  
"Let's head back to the Inn Arche, we're running a little too late." said Chester as he and Arche ran as fast as they could back to the Inn.  
  
~ ! End of Simultaneous Scene ! ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Euclid Inn !~  
  
The group gathered around as they waited for Mint to mix the medicine and the Mixed Gummy they bought and fed her. Late that night, the Mysterious Girl was yelling in pain and her eyes shut tightly. "NO! Please! Let me stay! I don't wanna go..." and the group was woken up by her scream.  
  
"Poor girl..." Mint said in a sympathetic tone. "She must've had a hard time leaving..."  
  
"Yeah!" said Arche, "Travelling to a place that you know nothing about and don't have any friends..." she continued.  
  
Cless thought to himself, "Why does Mint and Arche seem to know so much about her? I mean, obviously the way how she made her entrance was definitely by time travel... the portal, the light..." Cless was drifted into this world of confusion and thought himself to sleep.  
  
The sun slowly climbed up into the blue sky and light was shining through the thin layers of the curtains, and yes it was morning. The two shimmering eyes from the Mysterious Girl began to open...  
  
"Look guys! She's waking up!" a voice she heard, but was still drowsy.  
  
"Uh... wher...where am I?" the Mysterious Girl said weakly as her eyes were slowly focussing and found herself being surrounded by strangers, she was trembling in fear and was too weak to move.  
  
"You shouldn't move yet. It seems that you haven't fully recovered yet." Arche tries to clam her down, "We have no intention of hurting you, so please don't be scared."  
  
"We're just trying to make you feel better, that's all." continued Mint.  
  
The Mysterious Girl was trying to think if the strangers were worthy of trusting. She glanced at each and everyone of them sensing their auras then nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much for all your aid to make me better, I really appreciate it." the Mysterious Girl bowed. "... and I'm really sorry to doubt you all at first, but now I know that you were trying to help me and jus..."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Don't be hasty, we have plenty of time, so just relax ok?" Klarth cut her speech as he's trying to make her rest some more.  
  
"Well, now that's settled, why don't we go and grab some food? I'm hungry!" said Chester with his stomach growling.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea!! Why don't we go Chester?" said Arche, "I'm going to buy lots and lots of cheese!"  
  
"Hmm.? That doesn't sound good to me Arche." Chester grinned with his arms folded, "You'll get... uh... you know... FAT if you eat too much. buahahaha..." And he put his hand behind his head laughing.  
  
"Chester! Humph!" yelled Arche, then summons her broomstick and start flying out the window.  
  
"Ah!!! Arche, Co...Come back! I was only kidding, you know that!!" shouted Chester chasing Arche leaving the Inn with peace and quiet.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There was sudden silence like as if angels flew past and the group that was left at the Inn were talking to the Mysterious Girl and getting to know her. Soon the group realised that the Mysterious Girl was cheerful knowing that they are friendly and open to her. Just as they were about to ask where her origin is and how did she get here a familiar voice was heard from afar...  
  
"I LOVE shopping!!" said Arche still flying with her broomstick and Chester carrying all the groceries, "Hey guys! Guess what? We also bought some medicine supplies as well, just in case we needed them."  
  
"Um. Arche? Where's Chester? I thought he went after you?" asked Mint looking at Arche empty-handed.  
  
"Chester? Oh... hehe... don't worry, he'll manage..." giggled Arche as she slowly walk towards Mint. Then Chester finally made his way to the Inn's entrance.  
  
"Arche, I know you're mad at me just because I said you're fat." Chester panted, "But you didn't have to torture me with groceries!"  
  
"Well... who told you to call me FAT!" she shouted back. "You know how much I hate the F.A.T word... Anyway, you're forgiven, just make sure you don't say that again."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Meanwhile !~  
  
"Wow, it's getting pretty late, I think I should go make some dinner, I'll be right back." said Mint as she grabbed the groceries and heads off to the kitchen.  
  
The conversation they've had seems to never end. Suddenly, the Mysterious Girl asks a very random question.  
  
"...I was just wondering... where am I? And what is the time? As in what year is it?" she questioned.  
  
"You're in Euclid's Inn right now, 50 years after the town of Totus which is Southwest of here and Totus is called Miguel in this time. Sorry but sometimes I even get confuse with the time period thing." answered Cless giving a confused look.  
  
"Dinner's ready, I hope you guys like it." Mint said happily to everyone and enjoyed the rest of night at the dinner table.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! Five Hours Later. !~  
  
"Ah... it's been a long time since the last time I have this kinda quality time." smiled Cless.  
  
"This is really a good break time for us from all the fights we've had..." relaxed Klarth replying back.  
  
"Fight? Do you mean fighting with monsters?" asked the Mysterious Girl curiously.  
  
"Well... you can say that, but that was a month ago." explained Mint while tidying the dinner table. The mysterious girl somehow showed an assuring expression.  
  
"Everyone, I think it's time for me to introducing myself to you all. My name is Carlie Birdon, nice to meet you all." introduced Carlie.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well... that's first chapter, it took long to introduce the Mysterious Girl isn't it?? Hehehe... Anyway it's a little long, but I hope you guys like it... Next chapter is coming up, so stay tuned!! ^-^ 


	2. Carlie's Past

Tales of Phantasia  
  
People involved in this chapter: Cless, Mint, Klarth, Arche, Chester, Carlie, Reeve, Shundo  
  
Settings: Euclid Inn - Carlie's Past  
  
Key: *(whatever in here)* - A scene in Carlie's Past. ^^ (and) vv - A gap conversation about Carlie's Past in Euclid's Inn.  
  
Finding a Way Home - Carlie's past  
  
~! Euclid Inn !~  
  
Late that night after dinner, the Mysterious Girl introduced herself as Carlie Birdon and there was a great astonishment from the two magic users, Mint and Arche. Not to mention Klarth who is too a magic user but a summoner. Little does he know Carlie was a very well known person to all magic users. Many rumors were spread wide after the disappearance of Carlie as he explained to the group.  
  
"Gosh! I never knew that my disappearance would cause the whole world to know!" said Carlie clutching her hands.  
  
"Wow, Carlie Birdon, I would've never thought seeing her in real life." admired Arche. "She's always been so... mysterious all this time."  
  
"My mother once told me that there was once a great magician of the human race. Her name was Carlie Birdon. She was strong, and everyone was very fond of her. Also she was able to wield with Mana magic." said Mint, "mother also said, due to some strange incident, she was soon disappeared and no one was able to find her..."  
  
"Mint, I think you're wrong! I remember my mother saying that our elf ancestor Carlie Birdon was a great magician too and she has the ability to wield with Elemental magic." Arche corrected. "... Although I only heard this much when I was a child..."  
  
Mint and Arche were arguing over Carlie was either a human or an elf while Cless and Chester has completely no idea what was going on. All they know is that their theory was right, Mint and Arche seems to know her alright, but never thought it would bring such a history.  
  
As the tone of Mint and Arche grew louder and louder just before it comes to a chaos, Carlie yelled to stop the argument.  
  
"I guess there has been some mistake." paused Carlie "I am indeed an elf and a human. a half elf and half human... Just like you Arche... also there's something you should know about me..."  
  
"What??" shouted Mint and Arche not expecting another surprise. "You mean... you're a half elf half human too?"  
  
"...Yes." Carlie replied and continues, "You both are right about each part, I am able to wield both of the Magic. Mana and Elemental."  
  
Mint and Arche both could not believe that what their parents told them was just rumors passing down for many generations and yet Carlie Birdon herself exclaimed that she is indeed a half elf half human, due to this is because humans and elves were separate and to have no relations with each other whatsoever.  
  
The group soon was curious about how the whole story begins. Carlie wanted the Inn Keeper to know nothing about it so Mint cast a sleep spell and the Inn Keeper falls asleep.  
  
"Ok Carlie. Would you mind telling us how you ended up here?" questioned Chester. "Don't worry, if there is some secret mission and there might be people around, we'll protect you..."  
  
Carlie nodded, and tears were beginning running down her face. "... This is too hard for me... I'd tried... I really tried... but I just couldn't stop it..."  
  
Mint strokes her back and said in a sympathetic voice, "It's ok, take your time... we'll be here for you..."  
  
Carlie was soon calmed and so, she begins her story. She stood up and walks towards the window...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~! 3000 years ago from Arche's Time !~  
  
(In Arche's Time was 100 years ago of Cless and Mint's and now they're 50 years ahead of their time... so I suppose you get the idea. =P) Carlie began as she closed her eyes trying to remember, "Well... This, I was told by my Stepparents before I was born, the time where both elves and humans lived together as one, helping one another without making difference of their race..."  
  
"Oh gosh, I'd never thought today would be so hot!" moaned Reeve.  
  
"Hmm... looks like the weather's changing." replied Shundo. "It has never been like this..."  
  
"Wha...what do you mean by 'never been like this'?" Reeve asked innocently as he saw Shundo was gazing at the never-ending sky.  
  
"...Oh nothing...maybe I'm just thinking too much..." Shundo replied back with a solemn tone. "Come on, let's head back, you really look like you need a hand with those... haha..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Back at the village*  
  
"Hey everyone! Reeve and Shundo is back!" shouted one elf. "They've also got some hunting food back!"  
  
^^  
  
"Shundo? You mean Shundo in the first generation of elves?" Arche asked with amazement.  
  
"Yes, that's him... I guess the elves in this time still knows about him even after such a long time..." smiled Carlie.  
  
"And Reeve too! Wow, I guess humans and elves really did live together centuries ago." surprised Mint.  
  
Carlie laughed but her smile didn't last long. "It was the most peaceful times ever lived for all living kind. Of course, the real dangers ahead are not what Shundo and Reeve expected..."  
  
vv  
  
Everyone had a great meal that day. But due to a sudden change in weather, there were hardly any food to feed the whole village of humans and elves. Everyone was concerned that they might starve to death because of it. There was some 'thing', which has caused the world unbalanced. But no one knows what or where it came from. Until one day...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*The Night at the Hunt, Returning Home*  
  
"Shundo, you're right about one thing, the weather sure has changed rapidly." Reeve said as he began to shiver. "Brr... the day before which was burning hot then the next thing you know, it's Winter!"  
  
"Hehe... well... you'll never know what's going to happen next..." laughed Shundo. And before they know it there was a Mysterious figure lying in the frozen desert, they dashed towards him to see if he was still alive.  
  
"Hey! Are you ok?" asked Reeve as he shook his body. "Please... stay up! You just can't fall asleep! What should we do Shundo?"  
  
"..." Shundo did not say a word. "I... I don't know..."  
  
"We've gotta take him back! We can't just let anyone lying there dead!" Reeve shouted nervously hoping that the Mysterious person would survive.  
  
"...Reeve..." as Shundo spoke quietly. "...I don't think he's gonna make it..." he closed his eyes in sympathy.  
  
Suddenly the Mysterious person spoke, "Please... take the crystal... you'll be able to control it... and here's also the power..." without warning he immediately gave each of them a crystal and powers to "control" the magic. He clutched both of Reeve's and Shundo's hand with an intense look, "...Never let greed rule the world... chaos will descend... and all... will perish... only one... one who can wield the true powers of the crystal..." and he was slowly vanished into thin air at the night of the freezing sky.  
  
The twosome had completely no idea what was going on and they were granted with powers. "Hey, what are we suppose to do with these crystals?" Reeve muttered. "Since this crystal is so important that it can destroy the world, why don't we make a promise and swear to never let greed rule the world?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we should..." replied Shundo.  
  
As Reeve and Shundo placed their knees onto the freezing snow with their hands held up the crystal as they both said:  
  
"I, Reeve/Shundo are hereby with this enchanted crystal... Sky and Earth, be our judge, for we are here to never let greed rule the world for the dangers that will descend upon us. For we will one day find the one who can wield the true powers of the crystal... No matter decades, centuries or millennium, we will find that 'one'."  
  
The crystals were burning bright and were kept with them, always until they die.  
  
^^  
  
"After the promise that Shundo and Reeve made, it was as if the Sky and Earth were there to listen. The weather was returned to normal in the very moment of their eyes and they were shocked." Carlie exclaimed. "Centuries later, it was the second generation for elves but to humans, it's around their 13th generation. So I assume that each generation of human is around 70 years old. Anyway, that's the time when the War of Power began and my parent's were at the time before the war..."  
  
vv  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~! 910 years later !~  
  
(Remember that the first generation is 3000 years ago, so just add on...) Carlie began to experience the pain inside as she continued. "It was the time when my father, Henry Birdon and my mother Lucia had the toughest time of their life being together..."  
  
"Is that when the elves and humans demand to separate?" questioned Cless.  
  
"No, not yet. Not until when I'm born..." murmured Carlie as she continued. "I heard from my step-parents that my parents met each other in a very strange circumstances. They fought a lot ever since they met, almost as if they hated each other. Everybody in the village knew about them and gave them a nickname called 'Fighting Twins'. There was this one other time that when my mother fell into the Cave of Chill Mist...hehe... not to mention that she also dragged him down when she fell." Carlie smiled.  
  
"Oh oh!! I know the story! When they landed, your mother was cold, so your father comforted her and kept her warm and they fell in love right?" Arche said with intense excitement.  
  
"Hehe... something like that, and just as they were having the best time of their life, the time to appoint a new leader - or the new generation they used to call it - of elves and human has come, each leading each race..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2!! Finally complete! Sorry people, had a major mind blocked... what do you think? Is it boring?? Please give us some reviews!! Chapter 3 is on the way... (hopefully not long) 


	3. Vow or War? 'Carlie's Past'

Tales of Phantasia  
  
People involved in this chapter: Lucia, Henry, Carlie, Cless, Mint, Arche, Chester, Klarth  
  
Settings: Euclid's Inn - Carlie's Past - War of Power commences  
  
Key: *(whatever in here)* - A scene in Carlie's Past. ^^ (and) vv - A gap conversation about Carlie's Past in Euclid's Inn.  
  
Finding a Way Home - Vow or War? (Carlie's past)  
  
*Village Gathering*  
  
"Welcome everyone to our 14th generation of human and 2nd generation of elves to be appointed as our leader of each race. Please enjoy yourselves while you can! Our appointed leaders will be arriving soon." shouted one elf.  
  
Lucia and Henry were gazing at the Crystal Lake just outside the village thinking about their bright future ahead, there were no worries, no war, nothing but peace.  
  
"Henry?" Lucia placed her head on Henry.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" replied Henry. "You looked worried..."  
  
"...No... I'm fine... it's just that... I've been thinking..." Lucia hesitated. "I mean... Are you sure you don't mind being around with me? I mean... you know the village law... Humans and elves cannot be together because... we can live much longer."  
  
Henry laughed as he held her soft hands firmly, "Why'd you suddenly ask this kind of question? Remember I told you that I don't care about the age differences, as long as I know that the person I love is right here, right now beside me and I'm telling her that... I love her..."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Back at the village, Elder's Hut*  
  
"So which human and elf do you have in mind for leader of this generation?" asked one elf.  
  
"Hmm... I did think about appointing Lucia..." the wise elf considers.  
  
"...and I thought about appointing Henry Birdon..." replied one man.  
  
"You've read my mind, old friend... they seem like the most trustworthy generation that we can pass down to..." as the two wise elders laughed.  
  
Suddenly there was a man came dashing through the village until he reached the 'Gathering Place' and said something that was not meant to be said by anybody.  
  
"Everybody, I've got something to say! No offense elves, but I reckon that the two crystals should let us humans to handle it." Everybody was stunned by what the man had said...  
  
*At Crystal Lake*  
  
"Lucia?" Henry began his conversation, "Why don't we get marry?"  
  
Lucia was astounded by Henry's decision. "Ar...Are you sure about this Henry? You'll regret it..."  
  
"No!" Henry took a gasp of breath, "Remember what I told you before? I don't care, as long as you're here with me, have you forgotten?"  
  
"How can I forget?" Lucia gazed at Henry with the reflected shimmering waters from the lake on his eyes. "It's just that... I'm not prepared... because, what the elf elder said still bothers me... I mean, I'd love to be by your side for all eternity even if I have to lose my life! But... I..."  
  
"Then that's fine! You've already made your decision... I know that you'll live longer than me, but I don't care... Let's go and tell the elder!" Henry jumped up and dragged Lucia back to the village.  
  
Late that night, Henry and Lucia came back to the village and were about to announce their marriage in which, they found that the ceremony still hasn't been set. Knowing people in the village were starting to have conflicts and everything the couple could hear was:  
  
"Why is it your right that humans should keep two crystals?"  
  
"This is absurd!"  
  
"Because we know how to handle things better!"  
  
"This is one thing that we don't like humans!"  
  
"You always say elves are better! In... what ways?"  
  
"What's happening?" Lucia asks unexpectedly letting go of each other's hand.  
  
"Is this what I heard? That... humans keeping two crystals?" Henry replied with confusion. The couple saw the two elders heading towards them and questioned why this conflict has happened.  
  
^^  
  
"My gosh... can't believe one word from a man could cause the whole village in terror!" Chester sounded in disbelief. "I'd bet the what you so called the 'chaos' is going to descend?"  
  
"Chester..." as Arche walked towards him and whacked him on the head. "Carlie is serious! Can't believe that you would say such thing! I know it might sound ridiculous to you because the story might sound... 'lame' but she's telling the truth! So please listen! Arrgghh..."  
  
"... anyway... just when the villagers was about to search for the man to prove that humans wanted to rule the crystals, he just happened to disappear in thin air and was nowhere to be found..." Carlie stopped in disappointment. "...Maybe we should take a break now... Carlie's tired." Klarth told the group, "we'll leave you alone for awhile..." as Klarth and the group left Carlie's room and head outside the Inn.  
  
"Poor girl... Just because a word said by some... man and her life where she could spend the time with her parents for eternity is over..." sympathized Arche.  
  
"Just give her sometime. We're trying to cheer her up as she could lift this burden up and the only thing we could do now is... to listen." Klarth sounded frustrated.  
  
"Wo... what's with this guy here? That's not the usual you man! I didn't say I'm not listening! I'm just... sad." muttered Arche.  
  
vv  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~! 2 years later !~  
  
During the years, there has been no peace between humans and elves. The days of darkness were drawing closer and closer each day, and the chances when my parents wanted to meet each other were lesser and lesser each day... There was no way that my parents could announce their marriage in a situation like this, elves and humans has never said a word, they were like in a complete different world.  
  
One day, at a marketplace the unknown man appeared out of nowhere has returned and this time it was more than raising arguments between the races but for war! Once again, somebody wanted to prove that the unknown man has returned and it was him that created this menace. Again, he was nowhere to be found and conflicts begins.  
  
Lucia gazed upon Henry's face "Henry? I know this might not sound optimistic, but I don't think we can get married." "Very soon this world is going to devour under evil's hands... I sensed an unpleasant aura lately..." she continued.  
  
"It's alright Lucia, we'll find a way to get married. If we can't get married in front of our people, we'll just marry without letting them know then." whispered Henry.  
  
"Henry... you can't be serious!" Lucia was astounded by Henry's words. "I don't want to break the village law, as long as you have me in my heart I'll be thankful Henry. Please... don't do it!" she begged.  
  
"No Lucia! No! I won't! Even if we have each other in our hearts, I still think that it won't be forever! Getting married is the only way, I dreamt that you have left me all by myself and your disappearance hurts my heart deep to the bones and it makes me shiver." Henry was intensified.  
  
^^  
  
Carlie sat still and looked at the group, "My mother was totally out of words after what my father had said and she almost embed her heart to his. Late that night they escaped into the caves where there were some elves and humans there. They begged them not to say a word and agreed to be their witnesses of their marriage. Everybody enjoyed the celebration secretly in the caves..."  
  
vv  
  
One elf said, "I think it's time to leave you two alone, if you need anything just call us. You won't get lost in these 'room caves'." "Thanks." the couple replied.  
  
*Vast plains outside the Village*  
  
Late that night inside the cave where the passionate fires were burning hot and a small meal was set inside their room. As they sat next to each other by the fire, they were discussing how their future would be like.  
  
"Henry?" Lucia came and walked towards him holding two glasses of punch but sounded in disappointment. "I can't believe that we're married... how are we going to face our people?"  
  
He took a deep breath with relief and said, "Lucia, I'm not going to worry about anything at this very moment or even think. All I want now is to be with you alright?" As they talked and laugh and had a few glass of punches, their cheeks were red. Just that very moment, they looked deep into each other's eyes and moved their heads closer towards each other then kissed as they made love through the fiery night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
^^  
  
"Nine months later, it was peace for the people hiding in the caves. It was like as if humans and elves were once again in peace. Not to mention is the time when I was born, it was the time when I feel family love around me. But that family love did not last long, a messenger came to the caves and announced that war is nearly ready and everyone must be in good condition. A few days later, they will drag all of them to prepare for war whether they like it or not." Carlie's rage was beginning to rise, as the worst part of her life was mentioned once again...  
  
vv  
  
*9 months later - Preparation for War*  
  
At the darkest night where the moon was in the middle of the sky, Lucia and Henry escaped from the cave holding their beloved child across the cold vast plains further beyond the village where the ocean lies. She was wrapped with a thick cloth to keep warm and a note was placed inside it. The young child had no idea why their parents had tears running down their cheeks, as she was gently placed in a basket. The basket drifted slowly across the calm and quiet ocean where the sound of the water slowly driven the baby off to sleep.  
  
The couple stood by the ocean until the basket was slowly out of sight. They spent most parts of the night staring at the ocean and back at the caves at dawn. The guards from both races were dressed in armor and crashed in to the caves and dragging individuals apart, humans with humans and elves with elves. When it was my parents' turn, they grasp their hands as tightly as possible when the guard came and move their hands apart. Slowly, they saw each other is pulling further and further away... and that was the last time they've ever seen each other.  
  
While still preparing for the war, Lucia and Henry became the leader of their race and to be the leader, part of the ceremony was for the leader to choose someone to wed with and to pass on to the next generation. Lucia and Henry however, was forced to get married due to the fact that the villagers know how much they love each other. Now, they must face the worst yet cruel punishment that they will ever face is to fight each other in the war.  
  
But what Henry is about to see is something that he will never forget for all eternity, perhaps that it must be fate. That must be the consequences...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Now that's my Chapter 3 done, gosh... what a major mind block I had! Well... since I got my story on the go again, so what do you think?? Is it dragging you to the story so far?? Chapter 4 is hopefully to be complete much faster. I know Carlie's past is very long, but it's coming to an end. Just remember! Read and Reviews thanks!! 


	4. Hatred of the Love 'Carlie's Story'

Tales of Phantasia  
  
People involved in this chapter: Lucia, Henry, Carlie, Advisor, Norton, Rachel  
  
Settings: Euclid Inn - Carlie's Story - The end of War of Power  
  
Key: *(whatever in here)* - A scene in Carlie's Story. ^^ (and) vv - A gap conversation about Carlie's Story in Euclid's Inn.  
  
Finding a Way Home - Hatred of the Love (Carlie's story)  
  
^^  
  
"From here on, the story continues on according to what my step-parents told me," Carlie explained as she continues with the story now...  
  
vv  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Simultaneous Scene of Carlie's Story*  
  
~! Conversation of the War (Elf Sanctuary) !~  
  
"All preparations are ready, my Lady! We are awaiting your command!" the guard kneeled before the new crown.  
  
"My lady, are you sure you're up for the task? I mean, you've only just mastered the Elemental magic of Shundaria, " said the mysterious voice sitting beside the mysterious lady.  
  
"What?" exclaimed the Lady in an intense tone, "Are you having doubts about my magic and my judgement my Lord?"  
  
"Oh...uh... no... uh my Lady, it's just that I'm worried about you..." exclaimed Norton.  
  
The Lady turned to the guard and said, "Keep an eye out for what the humans might plan to do next, and report back when you have more details. You may leave now."  
  
"Ye...yes madam." The guard departed the throne hastily.  
  
^^  
  
"Shundaria?? What on earth is this place?" questioned the group.  
  
"I was told that Shundaria was a place that people can master the most powerful magic. Of course, no one knows for sure where this place is or if that place even existed. It's just a myth..." Carlie answered.  
  
vv  
  
~! Conversation of the War (Human Barracks) !~  
  
"Young master, how are you getting on with your training?" said the old advisor as he entered the chamber. "Remember, you must let your feelings go and to embrace what you are about to face, not running from it."  
  
"I understand teacher," a male voice replied. "So how is Lady Rachel? Is she feeling better?"  
  
"She is recovering, young master. After giving birth to a new bloodline of the Birdon Family, Lady Rachel was delighted to have given a young prince." explained the advisor.  
  
"... So it's a boy.." the male voice muttered, "Very well then, I will now go and see her." He continued.  
  
As he walked away, the old advisor reminded something, which hold the young master to a stop. "Oh, one last thing young one, the preparation for the war is ready. We hope that... we hope you won't forget what you've promised us the day when you've become our leader..."  
  
"........" the young master paused, "... Yes... a promise is a promise, and I'll keep it... If you'll excuse me, I have to see my wife." as he continued to walk silently out the throne with anger burning inside him that the war was to be mentioned again, and that means...  
  
*End of Simultaneous Scene*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Lord Henry and Lady Rachel's Chamber*  
  
Henry entered the room to see his wife with their newborn prince. Lady Rachel heard footsteps as she turned and saw her husband approaching her. "My Lord, don't you have business to prepare for the war? Why do you have the time to see me?" asked Rachel weakly while recovering.  
  
"Because I want to see you, my love" he grasps her hands gently. "You have given birth to a new bloodline to our family, you've done a great job." He patted her hair and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Heh... it was nothing my lord, this is nothing compare to the problems you are dealing with." Rachel smiled gently. She slowly got out of bed having Henry as her escort, life was too peaceful to start a fight...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*War of Power Commences*  
  
The two-sided war has finally commenced, there will be people who are sacrificing their lives for the lives of many to have a peaceful life. But to many people, this war is pointless. Just because the mysterious person came, said a few words, which changed everyone's lives to hell.  
  
"My Lady, we can see them! Should we proceed ahead now?" said one guard.  
  
"Not now, we must be patient, the enemy might have set us a trap to lure us in." said the Lady halting her army.  
  
The humans have arrived to the battleground, and what Henry could not see was the face of the leader of the Elves' army. As Henry pondered, "Could it be her? Since the elder once wanted to announce us to become the leader... please, let's hope it's not her..."  
  
"Everyone! Charge!" both sides charged towards each other as there was blood spilling everywhere, the leaders go head-to-head while the soldiers aim for each other dashing and piercing each other in a bloody horrific battle.  
  
The battle was nowhere near an end, but half of their soldiers were gone as the leaders were still going head on. Without knowing, the Lady's husband was stabbed by a soldier as one of the Elf guard screamed for their leader's help.  
  
"Lady Lucia!! Lord Norton... he got stabbed!" shouted the guard.  
  
"What?" Lucia was in terror, "It can't be!! My lord, please don't!"  
  
Just when Lucia was caught off guard and Henry was just about to strike and end the battle and just as he heard the word, he pulled away his sword and luckily knocking Lucia's helmet off.  
  
"Lucia? Is it really you?" Henry's eyes were open wide and deep in shock as he saw his beloved rushed to another man.  
  
"My. my Lady, I... I don't think that..." as Norton starts coughing out blood. "I don't think I can share this... glory with.. you... please, Lucia... you must... you must... avenge for me.." he clung his hand to Lucia's as tightly as possible not letting her go and Norton was passed away.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!" Lucia screamed. "Don't worry my love, I will avenge you... sleep well..."  
  
While Lucia's tears ran down the cheek, Henry's heart was hurt deep to the depth of his soul as he questioned Lucia. "Lucia... what.... what happened to you? You've become so vile, and yet brutal... Is someone taking advantage of you? Please, tell me your problems."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about human. All I know is that humans are greedy animals, they are good for nothing creatures who just wants power and look at what your kind has done!" Lucia replied giving a despising look.  
  
"What's gotten in to you? Don't you remember me?" Henry questioned more and continued, "It's me.. Henry, your... your husband..." and placed his head down in sadness.  
  
"My husband? Ha! Don't make me laugh human, you and I are mortal enemies and I will hunt you down for the death of my lord." Lucia gave Henry an evil glare filled with vengeance and hatred.  
  
For the death of the Elf Lord, Lord Norton, the battle of the elf soldiers were defeated one-by-one. Most of the elves were still persisting to fight, but failed. As the battle was drawing nearer and nearer to an end, a strong glowing light crashed down upon the battleground and all the soldiers of both races died. It was like a massacre, maybe more than a massacre, a wipe out of human and elf kind...  
  
The battle ended silently, not a sound, not a single footstep, just gusts of wind blowing in the isolated battleground. However, luckily, there were some survivors that survived that light. They stood up, but instead of continuing with the battle, they searched for survivors and hopefully, to find their leader. They were nowhere to be found, many had claimed that the light was the prophecy that was once said a few millennia ago when Shundo and Reeve encountered that mysterious person with the crystals. Not long, peace was once landed upon Gaia, our Mother Earth. The remaining survivors of humans and elves decided that they should not fight anymore. In order to stop hatred from spreading, they must depart to another place, a place where no one could find. If the hatred rises again, the light will descend once more. The disastrous light was given the name as: 'Massacre of Light'.  
  
So the Elves departed, and so were the humans. Due to elves have the capability to adapt to forests, they decided to move on ahead while the humans remain in the outside world. So it concludes, the War of Power...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*sniff* what do you think of this chapter?? Good? Bad? I guess I had Chapter 4 completed nice and quick, it's pretty sad I reckon... I guess my mind ran out of ideas again... . please forgive me!! I'll re-write this story once I get my ideas flowing again. In the meantime, please read and reviews thanks! 


End file.
